That Time of The Month
by A11y50n
Summary: Paige has to explain something to Walter which is embarrassing but Walter surprises her in the best way.


That Time Of The Month

"Walter, I'm going to take Ralph and spend the weekend at my place okay?"

Walter looked up from his latest project.

"Why?"

"I just think that it would be better if we spent the weekend there."

"I don't understand. We agreed that you and Ralph would spend the weekend, the weekend being Friday through to Monday morning, here. There is only a change if Drew is in the area then Ralph spends Friday and or Saturday with him but he always spends Sunday with us. Is Drew here today? Has he changed the agreement?"

"No Walter it's nothing like that. I just think it would be better if we were to stay at my place this weekend."

"I still don't understand. Did I do something wrong?"

"No Walter, not at all you've been great…"

"So why do you have to stay at your place this weekend?"

Paige sighed she really didn't want to get into this but she didn't want Walter to second guess himself as he'd been trying really hard. It was Walter who suggested 'living together' at the weekends so they could try it out with the aim to living together permanently if the arrangement was successful. She knew he wanted them there the whole time but he also knew that she didn't want to rush into anything and wanted to give him time to adjust to the new living arrangements. They'd been doing this for a few months but this was the first time that she started on a Friday.

"It's _**that**_ time."

"What time? It's only 7:15, it's still early."

Paige closed her eyes. She was trying to be discreet but realised that was not going to work with her literal minded boyfriend.

"No, not time, time but _**that time**_ of the month."

Walter still had a confused expression on his face.

"I still don't understand. What do you mean by 'time of the month'?"

Paige looked at him with her mouth open. He couldn't really be this dense she thought he had Megan it must have come up at some point while they were growing up.

"Seriously? Did you never have this conversation with M egan?"

"What conversation? What has this got to do with Megan?"

"Okay, Walter when a woman says 'time of the month' they mean their period, you know their menstrual cycle."

"Oh okay. I still don't understand why you having your period has anything to do with you staying at your place instead of here!"

Paige looked at him and decided the more details he had the better it would be.

"You have had your period since you started spending the weekends here so why do you have to stay at your place?"

"Well, I just started today and it's really heavy for the first few days."

"How can blood or any other liquid be heavy? We don't weigh liquid we measure the volume."

"Walter, come to the sink."

"You're blushing, I've made you uncomfortable. That wasn't my intention. I'm sorry."

"You haven't made me uncomfortable; it's just different talking about it."

"Why?"

"Well because most men don't like to talk about women's periods."

"Why?"

"I honestly don't know it's one of the world's mysteries. Men do not talk about periods; they avoid the subject as much as possible."

"So did Drew also avoid the topic with you?"

"Yes, as did the other boyfriend I had."

"So would you prefer me to not ask any questions as well?"

"No Walter, I think it's refreshing. It's nice that you want to know."

Paige turned the tap so there was a small flow of water.

"This is what I would call light…" Paige then opened the tap so the flow was bigger "and this is what I mean by heavy. Do you see the difference?"

"Of course. So it's good if you have a heavy period because it doesn't last as long as those women with a lighter flow?"

"No unfortunately, mine still lasts seven to eight days, so the first few days are really awkward because it's so heavy. The reason why I don't want to stay this weekend is because I really don't want to have an accident."

"Why would you have an accident staying here?"

"I don't mean accident as in run over by a car I mean accident as in I don't want to wake up next to you and find out I've bled over your sheets and possibly you!"

"Why would that be a problem, I have a washing machine that will deal with the sheets and I do shower every day you know so the blood will just wash off."

Walter just looked at her as if to say 'there no more problems'.

"Walter I would be so embarrassed if that happened…"

"Why? It's a normal bodily function, well for women at least."

"You're right it is but still, I have my comfy pjs at home and I'd just feel more comfortable there for the next few days. Do you understand?"

"Not really but I respect your 'feelings'."

"Thank you."

Paige kissed Walter on the cheek. She turned to leave but was stopped when Walter asked her a question.

"So you like to spend the first few days at your apartment in your comfy pjs um would you object to company or do you prefer it to be just yourself and Ralph?"

Paige smiled and hugged him.

"Walter I would love it if you spent the weekend with us."

Walter smiled.

Later that night or rather early in the morning Walter woke up to find the Paige's side of the bed empty and he heard the shower running. He thought it was weird that she would be taking a shower at 2 am. He pulled the covers off to find a small patch of blood on the sheets. He got up and went to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Paige. Are you okay? Paige?"

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Walter went back to the bedroom stripped the sheets off of the bed and put clean ones on. He also got a bath towel from her closet and placed in on the bed. Paige walked back into the bedroom and Walter noticed that she seemed flushed. She stood by the bed and was trying to figure out how to tell Walter that she needed to change the sheets.

"Walter can you get up please? I need to … to change the sheets."

"No you don't."

"Walter I had an accident, there's blood on the sheets."

"No I mean, I've already changed them and they're in the laundry basket."

Walter pulled the covers off to show her the towel he placed on the mattress.

"You don't have to worry, just come back to bed and get some sleep. Ralph will be up early today as he was excited about going to the Science museum."

Paige was shocked; Walter just took it in his stride. She got into bed and kissed him. She turned over and Walter placed an arm around her and they fell asleep.

26 days later…

Paige walked into the building carrying bag and walked straight up to the loft without greeting anyone. The team watched her as she did this and then as one turned to Walter who looked as surprised as they did.

"What did you do?" Toby asked

"What do you mean?"

"Paige walks in and ignores all of us and that's normal? No. You've done something my friend and you need to fix it!"

"I haven't done anything. At least I don't think so."

The conversation was stopped by the appearance of Paige coming down the stairs.

"Walter…" Paige started

"We have a case!" Cabe said as he entered

The case was concluded late that night. Walter was a little anxious about what Paige was going to talk to him about. It didn't help that Toby kept on making his usual comments. Paige left the team to go and see Ralph. The rest of the team left for the night. He was working on his project when he heard the door open and in walked Paige and Ralph.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes, it's fine why?"

"Well it's close to midnight and you're walking in the door now. Ralph has school tomorrow and should already be asleep."

"Well, you're right about the time but Ralph doesn't have school tomorrow or Friday as they are teacher training days. So we thought we spend time with you if that's okay?"

"Of course. You know I love it when you two stay over. I just wish it could be the whole time instead of just the weekends."

Paige looked at him sharply and she had a wide smile on her face she looked to Ralph who also had a smile. He was already in his pyjamas.

"Do you want to work with Walter for a while?"

Ralph nodded his head.

"Okay, I'll be upstairs. Not too long Ralph you still need your sleep even though there's no school tomorrow."

Ralph nodded his head. Paige walked to the stairs leaving the two loves of her life downstairs. She looked at them and saw Ralph take Walter's hand to direct him to the project.

About 30 mins later Paige heard Walter and Ralph enter the loft. Ralph came to kiss her goodnight. She listened to Walter reading Ralph a story, this was their routine, whenever they stayed at the loft Ralph liked to have Walter read him a story, she loved the fact that they were so close.

Walter entered their bedroom after he finished reading the story.

"Um please don't take this the wrong way but why are you here?"

"Well I got home yesterday, well the day before yesterday now, and found a huge box in my bedroom. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

"I may have bought you a few things."

"A few? You bought me three boxes of tampons and written on each box was when I should use them because they have different absorption rates. There was a pack of painkillers again with instructions on the optimal time to take them so I could have a good night's sleep. Then there was this pair of pjs plus another one but in purple this time, which I put in your chest of drawers so they are here for me to use, there was a cooler bag with three tubs of my favourite ice cream plus enough of my favourite chips and candy to last me a month."

Paige got out of bed and went to Walter and kissed him thoroughly. After the kiss Paige took his hand and walked him to their bed. Walter took his trousers off as well as his shoes and got into bed to spoon with Paige.

"So you are happy with your present?"

"I'm very happy, I'm just sorry that I can't thank you like I want to right now. It was really thoughtful Walter. I loved it and if you're sure then Ralph and I will stay here every weekend regardless if I have my period or not."

"I'm sure!"


End file.
